Chlorine, bromine, phosphorous, and nitrogen compounds are preferably employed for flameproofing thermoplastics, thermosetting polymers, textiles, and other flammable materials utilized in the construction field, for conveyances, electric appliances, and similar applications.
The effect of these flameproofing agents can in many cases be considerably enhanced by antimony trioxide. Frequently, satisfactory flameproofing can only be obtained with the use of such flameproofing agents in combination with antimony compounds.
According to more recent findings, additional antimony compounds have been recommended for this purpose, such as, for example, potassium antimony tartrate, antimony triphenyl, antimony phosphate, or ammonium hexafluorantimonate, but these compounds show a lower synergistic effect as compared with antimony trioxide. Besides, these compounds can usually be manufactured only with difficulty and considerable technical expenditure.